Attack of the MarySues
by Elf Princess Bloom
Summary: Fred and George take a trip to Fan Fiction land, where they are forced to deal with my mary-sues from previous stories. strangeness and orange soda involved. this story is living proof that mary-sues are a force not to be reckoned with. will be future cha


DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own these characters. No cash coming from this either. on another note, the mary-sues in here are from my other fics, but you don't need to read them (although i'd appreciate it hehehe) to understand what's going on. Reviews are greatly welcomed.  
  
*Scene opens with Fred and George, skipping merrily down a yellow brick road*  
  
FRED:Explain to me George... why again are we doing this?  
  
GEORGE: Because the high and mighty one can't keep track of her Mary-Sues. *points up to the author of this fanfic*  
  
ME: *blushing* I can keep track of them fine! I just thought you needed some errr... auror training.  
  
FRED:But, we're not going to be aurors, we're opening up a joke shop.  
  
ME: SILENCE! I am the author, and I can make you do whatever I want! Now go collect my Mary-Sues!  
  
FRED:But... what if they don't want to come?  
  
ME: If they won't come willingly, you'll have to use this *hands Fred and George each a big gun type thingy that launches nets to capture people with* ... But you have to be very careful with them, make sure the safety latch is on when you're not using them, and never, ever, point them at each...  
  
*THWAP*  
  
ME: (resignedly) ... other. Damnit George!  
  
GEORGE:Hey, I was just testing it to make sure it works.  
  
ME: And?  
  
FRED: *muffled* it works...  
  
ME: *shaking head* just... go.  
  
*George resumes walking down the path, Fred hopping behind him. Soon they come to a fork in the road with many paths leading off in all directions. A sign hangs over the main one reading 'Fan Fiction Land'. They quickly glance at the other signs.*  
  
FRED: Which road should we take?  
  
GEORGE: *sarcastically* well, it's definitely not the one with the sign that says 'Mary-Sue Town'  
  
*They enter the town to discover that its appearance is equivalent to that of a Dr. Seuss book. Brightly colored houses, some with balloon pools floating high above, line the crowded streets. Upon further inspection, Fred and George realize that the houses have names of different fan fiction authors on them. Out of pure luck, they stumble across a house with a plaque on the door reading 'OC's of Elf Princess Bloom'. They decide to peer in the window first.*  
  
FRED:Look, there's Serenity! And Nella, and Lydia but... where's Devian?  
  
DEVIAN: *has strolled up beside them and is looking into the window as well* Maybe she's in the shower.  
  
FRED: *in a distracted tone* Now if only we could find the bathroom window.  
  
GEORGE: (he appears to be the smart one in this fic so far ...) Devian, you're going to have to come with us.  
  
DEVIAN: Where?  
  
GEORGE: Back to your creator. She feels you're all getting into too much trouble by yourselves.  
  
*The door opens and the other three girls pop their heads out.*  
  
SERENITY: What's going on out here?  
  
DEVIAN: Run!!!! They're trying to take us back to HER!!!!!!!!  
  
*Serenity's nostrils flare out and fear and the door is slammed shut again. Meanwhile Devian is racing up the street, screaming wildly.*  
  
DEVAIN: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH MEEEEEEEEE!!! *smack*  
  
FRED: Yeah, Devian, theres ummm... a wall there.  
  
DEVIAN: *struggling to sit up.* thank you Fred, I realized that. *THAWP*  
  
*Fred amazingly has perfect aim and Devian is now tightly wrapped in a net. She begins to struggle, her attempts at freedom causing her to lose balance and start rolling down a hill. Unfortunately, at the bottom of the hill is a lake made entirely of orange soda.*  
  
DEVIAN: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
GEORGE: Quick Fred, you save her, I'll get the others.  
  
*Harry suddenly appears*  
  
HARRY: No, I'll save her, I'm the hero, remember?  
  
GEORGE:Fine, I'll go around back, Fred, you wait here incase they try to sneak out throught the front.  
  
*Harry flys gracefully through the air on his broom, sweeping Devian off the ground right before she hits the sticky Dr. Seuss-esque lake. He takes off the net.*  
  
DEVIAN: Oh Harry, you've saved me from a sticky doom! Ravish me, my hero!  
  
*She throws herself at him and they begin to kiss passionately.*  
  
FRED: *shaking his head as he watches the two go at it* Those Mary-Sues, always so eccentric.  
  
*Fred fails to notice that whilst he watches Harry and Devian, Nella, Serenity,and Lydia are sneacking out the door behind him. Finally, he notices.*  
  
FRED: Hey, get back here!  
  
SERENITY: SCATTER!!!!  
  
*They all run in different directions, confusing Fred. Frustrated, he whips out a cell-phone.*  
  
FRED: *mumbling to himself* We're gonna need back-up for this. 


End file.
